


Predictable

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Nice Rhack You Got There [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Kink, M/M, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Jack takes offense to ever being 'predictable' especially in bed.





	Predictable

Rhys walked slowly up to Jack's office, waving at the guards and putting his passkey up to the sensor. He was greeted with a cheerful-sounding chime and the door unlocked and slid open for him. Rhys walked into the gigantic office and looked around as the door shut with a hiss behind him, his eyes moved about and finally stopped on the man behind the large desk straight ahead, Handsome Jack.

The masked man didn't even look up to the door opening and closing but Rhys knew that his presence had been anticipated already, nothing happened in Hyperion without Jack knowing about it. The cyborg smiled a bit and started toward the desk, stopping in front of it and waiting patiently while Jack typed away at whatever it was he was working on. After a few minutes, the CEO of Hyperion scooted his chair back a bit and patted his leg twice without looking up before leaning back and going back to work.

That was Rhys's cue, he came around the desk and slid onto Jack's lap, leaning back into the taller man's side and keeping his eyes trained on something other than the screens in front of him, Jack really didn't like it when Rhys read stuff he was working on and he understood that.

Rhys's eyelids were just starting to slide closed either from how tired he was from work or from boredom, it was hard to tell, when Jack closed the screens and shoved the chair back, turning it so they were facing the massive windows. Jack lifted Rhys a bit and shifted Rhys on his lap, one arm resting on the accountant's leg while the other braced across his back,

“Whaddaya think, cupcake?” Jack murmured, kissing Rhys's temple, “We work for a better tomorrow enough today? Time to call it a night?”

Rhys nodded, “Mhm.”

“Tiresome work, all this hero bullshit, c'mon.” Jack stood up, setting Rhys on his feet and leading the way to the elevator that would take them above the office to Jack's penthouse.

Rhys sighed as the elevator doors closed behind them and Jack's head snapped to the side, regarding the younger man with narrowed eyes,

“What?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing, just a long day.” Rhys smiled and slid his hand into Jack's, leaning his cheek on the man's shoulder.

“They're not working that brilliant brain too hard down there, are they?” Jack asked and Rhys knew the look on the man's face meant that if they were in fact working Rhys 'too hard', someone was getting shot out the airlock.

“No,” Rhys leaned up and nibbled on Jack's ear, a sure-fire way to get the man's mind off of murder, “Not at all.”

Jack's eyebrow rose and he leaned into the attention, “Careful, pumpkin, don't start something you're not gonna finish.”

“Oh, I intend to finish this.” Rhys murmured, pulling the collar of Jack's jacket down to suck and nip at the soft flesh of his neck.

“Do you now? Maybe Daddy doesn't want you to finish tonight.” Jack teased, cocking his head back for Rhys.

Rhys whined softly, “That's not fair.”

“You love it.”

Rhys pouted, stepping through the doors when they opened, “I think maybe I'm too tired to play.”

Jack chuckled and slid up behind Rhys, “Oh you and I both know that you've got a spark still left in you, Rhys's-pieces.”

Rhys sighed and leaned back into the taller man, tilting his head back into Jack's shoulder, “ . . . can we use the . . . ?”

Jack smiled and lifted Rhys up to put the shorter man's feet on his and walked them to the bedroom, “Use what, baby? Use your big boy words.”

Rhys went over to the massive dresser along one wall while Jack moved to the bed and sat down to take off his boots,

“What are you getting, pumpkin?”

Rhys came back to the bed and held something out for Jack, the masked man's eyebrow cocked as he took the coiled object then he smiled and held the blindfold up so that it unwound and swung back and forth,

“Ooh, you wanna play, kitten?”

Rhys smiled and nodded, leaning forward with his hands tucked behind his back and his chin tilted up to expose his neck. Jack smiled, stroking his fingers over the pale column of Rhys's neck then he slipped the blindfold through his fingers and tapped Rhys's temple,

“Now, no cheating, Rhysy, you keep that baby blue closed, okay?”

“I can't see through most materials.” Rhys murmured as the blindfold was slipped over his eyes and tied behind his head.

“Most, yeah.” Jack smiled and stood, moving around Rhys, completely silent with his barefeet, he could see Rhys shiver as the younger man stood up straight and waited, “You remember the safe word?”

“Mhm.” Rhys breathed out slowly through his mouth.

“Good boy,” Jack murmured and he backed up a few steps to the dresser and started to rummage through the top drawer, glancing at Rhys every so often to see the brunette shift and tilt his head to try and hear what Jack was up to, “Be patient.”

“I don't like being patient.” Rhys mumbled.

Jack shook his head in amusement and moved to stand in front of Rhys, he started to unbutton Rhys's shirt, sliding it open and smiling at the tattoos and little circuitry that mapped out his torso, he spread his fingers out over Rhys's chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it drop to the floor. Rhys shivered at the slightly cooler air of the bedroom and Jack went back to the bed, selecting a pair of nipple clamps on a small chain and turning back to Rhys, he slung the clamps onto his shoulder by the chain and reached out for Rhys again, thumbing over the pale pink nubs of Rhys's nipples.

Rhys hummed and leaned back slightly, his head lolling to one side, “Predictable.”

Jack blinked and frowned, “What?”

“You _always_ go for the nipples.” Rhys shrugged, “Not that I'm complaining or anything . . . “

Jack huffed, “I do not.”

“Do too.”

Jack's eyes narrowed and he chucked the clamps into a corner of the room, “Alright, fine.”

“Oh, c'mon, Jack I was just teasing.” Rhys chuckled, shaking his head, “So sensitive!”

Jack picked up another object and thrust it into Rhys's hands, “Here, know what that is?”

Rhys turned it over in his hands and he blushed, “Um, y-yeah.”

“Since you think I'm a boring, tired old one-trick pony, let's do something 'different'.” Jack grabbed Rhys's belt and undid it, shoving his slacks down to his ankles and bending to help him out of them, tapping each leg to get those skag-skin boots off then the pants.

“I didn't mean-”

“Ah, ah, ah, cupcake, you _said_ it.” Jack chuckled as he stood back up, looking Rhys over as the little brunette flushed to his roots, his cock jutting from his body and he licked his lips nervously.

Rhys felt that it would be a waste of time to point out what he  _actually_ said since Jack had heard what he wanted to hear already.

Jack took the object, a leather-bound paddle, from Rhys and walked around to stand behind his little blushing boyfriend-person,

“On the bed, Rhysy.” He murmrued, gently nudging Rhys forward until his knees hit the bed and the accountant scrambled up onto it.

“How do you, uh, how do you want me?”

“Hands and knees, sugarplum.” Jack turned the paddle in his hands and smirked as he watched Rhys get into position on the messy, unmade bed.

Rhys licked his lips and turned his head as if to see over his shoulder, but blindfold so . . .

“This good?”

Jack tilted his head to the side, “Back it up until I tell you.”

Rhys started to cautiously back up until his feet were hanging over the edge of the bed.

“Stop, that's good, right there.” Jack walked up behind Rhys, dropping his own pants to the floor, “You got a good stance, babes, but maybe just a bit wider, I think.”

He ran the paddle up Rhys's inner thighs as he nudged them farther apart.

“Good?” Rhys asked a little breathlessly as Jack rubbed the flat of the paddle over his balls, tapping them lightly.

“Mhmmmmm!” Jack hummed, he flipped the paddle and adjusted its grip in his hand then rubbed slow circles on Rhys's asscheeks, “Well, here comes the thunder.”

Rhys was about to comment on how lame that line was but then there was a rush of air and a loud crack, he gasped as the sting started to radiate over his ass, but before he could even begin to feel it, Jack wound up for another three successive cracks, each of which elicited a sharp intake of breath and gasp from Rhys.

He heard the paddle clatter to the floor and suddenly hot breath was puffing against his ear, Jack's hands were massaging the burn out of his asscheeks while the unmistakable rod that was Jack's cock rubbed between Rhys's legs, pushing on his balls and taint.

“Mm, how was that?” Jack murmured.

Rhys panted, “Jack . . please . . . “

“Words, Rhys, use 'em.” Jack growled, rocking against the accountant.

“I need to . . . I need to take this off!” Rhys tugged on the blindfold but Jack grabbed his hands.

“Hold on a bit longer, honey bunches, Daddy's gonna make you cream.” Jack's voice was rough, husky.

“Sure hope so.” Rhys mumbled, “Cuz if not, my balls are going to fall off.”

Jack snorted, “Be patient.”

“For someone who's got the patience of a rabid skag- oh!”

Rhys was flipped onto his back and pulled to the edge of the bed further, his legs were pushed up to his shoulders, Jack grabbed Rhys's ankles and continued to rut his cock against the smaller man's balls and taint.

“Yanno what, Rhysy? I don't think you've earned my cock. I think you might just like spending the night with a lovely little chastity cage on your dick while I go jack off in the shower. What do you think about that?”

“I think- oh god- I think you're a sadistic b-bastard.” Rhys reached down to handle himself but Jack grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, “Jack!”

“You love it.” Jack asserted, kissing and nipping at Rhys's lower lip, jaw, and neck until there were lovely little reddening blooms across the pale skin.

Rhys whined and nodded, gasping softly, “Yes, dammit, yes, I love it! Just, please let me come!”

Jack chuckled in Rhys's ear then stood back, releasing Rhys's hands and pulled the blindfold off, “Thought you'd _never_ ask!”

Rhys rolled his eyes and fixed Jack with his most unamused glare, “Hurry up.”

Rhys sroked his own cock lazily as Jack picked up a small bottle of lube and a condom off the bed, the condom he slipped onto his own cock and the lube he squirted a healthy amount onto his fingers and started working them into Rhys's asshole. Rhys bit his lip and pressed his head back into the bed,

“Fuck . . . “

“I intend to.” Jack chuckled at Rhys's glare then he leaned forward with cock in hand, “Think you're ready enough.”

Rhys opened his mouth to snap something witty and ingenious but was cut short with Jack easing his cock into Rhys's ass so that all that came out was,

“Oh!”

“Just about . . . there.” Jack chuckled and leaned over, his arms wrapping around Rhys's shoulders as he thrust.

Rhys wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and sighed, smiling as his eyes slid closed, his hand reaching down to stroke himself and he came just as Jack's hips slapped into him while he came.

They collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty mess of limbs and heavy breathing, Rhys rolled over and detached his arm, setting it on the floor, then he crawled back over to cuddle up to Jack. Jack reached up and patted Rhys's hair lightly and shook his head,

“Predictable, huh?”

“Only a lot.” Rhys mumbled, rubbing his rapidly softening cock against Jack's leg.

Jack smiled, “That was good though.”

“Mhm . . . love you, Jack.”

“I love me too.”

 


End file.
